I Promise
by Ley03
Summary: Ally is the girl who smiles and hides her tears, she is not the girl who you thought that would be cheery. She is not as emo as you think, but she does cut. She then goes too far, will she ever stop herself from doing 'it? Suck at sad stories, hope you read? Also, important authors note for the people who read Summer Romance and Lakewood Lodge.


**If you read Summer Romance - **

**Okay, if you read my other story 'Summer Romance', I'm sorry to say that it is delayed till next week on a Thursday or a Friday. I don't know.**

**If you read Lakewood Lodge – **

**Since it is a new story, I don't think that some of you will be sad; it is delayed till Monday to Wednesday? I don't know, I'll just update if I can.**

**Anyways, this is a one-shot, or a two-shot, or even a three-shot, I don't know, I just wanted to base this on my life.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you hate your life? Of course, some teenagers think that**(1), **and I am one of them. Why? Well, it's because people don't like me, they don't care on how I feel. If you think I get bullied, I don't, it's just that if they joke around about how 'nobody likes me', it hurts, and I think it's true that nobody likes me, but I have friends. But they aren't the friends I like, they're friends who joke about me being 'super skinny' or 'you're a loser' and they tease a lot.

* * *

"_Hey, Trish, sit behind the line, only losers sit over the line," Dez says, Trish laughs and moves._

* * *

"_Ally, if you've been working out for the boys, it's not working," Trish jokes about me being skinny. People laugh and Trish notices my face expression; hurt._

"_Oh come on, lighten up a bit! It's just a joke," she then pats her hand on my back. People start to snicker and whisper, my tears release and I thought that Trish was supporting me until..._

"_Looks like Allyson is about to cry!" Trish suddenly says and stops patting my back._

"_No one will care for you, because nobody likes you," I start to choke back my tears, and fake laugh. People start to laugh too and Trish doesn't seem to notice my tears falling right down my cheek._

* * *

I have one special friend who is sweet, who gets me, who cares for me, and who shares the same passion as I do for music. That person is Austin. I have a crush on him, it's not a big one, but it isn't a small one. He nearly knew that I have a crush.

* * *

_After the disco, I kept on texting Austin about how he couldn't find me. I'm now inside my dads' car, driving back home._

'_Hey, do you have anyone's phone number from our class?' He texted me, ending our earlier conversation._

'_Yeah, I have yours, Ethan's, and a couple of other friends' I texted back. My dad stopped in front of our house, I go to inside the house and go to my room._

'_Do you have Cassidys?' He asks. I knew why he asked me that. Cassidy is my friend, she is a good friend. Austin asked me if I had her phone number because I knew that he liked her, how? Last year, his friend, Dez, told everyone in front of the class that Austin has a crush on Cassid, but Cassidy doesn't like him back. This year, I started to like him, but I don't know why._

'_No, why?' I replied to the text._

'_Do you know what Dez said last year?' He asks._

'_Yeah, where he told everyone that you like Cassidy'_

'_Well, I do' he replied back. I can't believe that, I'm really starting to break._

'_Ooh la, la' if I could, I would try to be happy._

'_So can you ask her number at school?'_

'_Why don't you ask her since you like her?' I ask him through text._

'_Can you just please do it?'_

'_Fine'_

'_But I can't keep a promise that I won't tell her, I'm really bad at keeping secrets, like me telling Ethan and my friends who my crush is' I face palm, did I actually text him that? But it was too late, he texted me back._

'_Please don't tell her, and who is your crush?' Great, I'm really in deep trouble._

'_It's no one, I'm just trying to tell you that I'm a bad secret keeper' Right now, if he is talking to my face, I would've stutter and he would know that I'm lying._

'_Oh, okay, just please don't tell her that' Right now, I don't even know why I'm starting to cry, is there something in my eyes?_

'_I got to go' I sent the text and I quickly go to sleep, ignoring the noise from my phone._

* * *

Every time he would have a chance to speak to me, he would always talk about Cassidy. Like how, beautiful she is, how good at singing she is, everything! But one time, he got too far and it ended up breaking my heart.

* * *

"_Hey Ally?" Austin asks me, I stop writing on my journal and face to him._

"_Hm?" He then starts to scratch his neck. Is he trying to tell me something?_

"_You know your friend Cassidy right?" He asks me. I nod and he continues._

"_I feel like… I'm in love with her," my heart starts to break a little. Hearing those words makes me want to cry._

"_It's hard to explain, but I just love how she sings, love how she's simply gorgeous, and she's super kind," he used 'love' instead of 'like' now._

"_And she makes me nervous all the time! I nearly kissed her when we were alone in the practice room, I also teached her how to play piano, the way I touch her hand gives me sparks,"_

_He then adds, "I just love her, maybe more than pancakes, anyways I got to go, please don't tell her," he says._

"_I won't" I say, with the most convincing fake smile I could do, trying to hide my tears that are slowly coming down my eyes._

* * *

He promised me that he would always stay by my side, being the most best friend that I could ever have. But when _they _started to spend more time with each other, Austin didn't have time to hang out with me, neither did Cassidy.

"_Hey Ally, would it be okay if I hung out with Austin? I mean, he didn't say anything about a date, he just wants to hang out," Cassidy suddenly asks me, the reason why she said 'he didn;t say anything about a date' is because she knows I have a crush on him._

"_Sure, why not?" I say, trying to smile back at her._

* * *

"_Hey Ally? Austin and I are going to the movies, I can't go to your sleepover, I'll make it up by having a shopping spree with you and Trish," Cassidy, once again says._

"_Okay," I say, not wanting to say anything else, or even hear her speak about Austin._

_But she didn't show up, I had to stay with Trish, she kept on saying how Cassidy ditched me because I'm a loser. It's true, nobody has enough time for me._

* * *

"_Ally, hurry up, I have to get ready for Cassidy and I's date" Austin whines at me. My eyes widened, I thought that Cassidy said it was only 'hanging out as friends'?_

"_Don't worry, I'll just finish this song by myself at home," I say, even though I am doing this by myself._

"_Ally, what should I wear? This one, or this one?" Austin asks me, showing me two hangers, one that has a blue plaid top, and one that has a suit._

"_I don't know," I choke out, hoping that he wouldn't realise that I'm crying, and he didn't, he just got into the plaid shirt and wore jeans, heading out to the door, without saying a goodbye to me._

* * *

I have been sick of all the people around me, asking if I was okay, I promised that I am fine and they just got back to what they were doing. But I remember a few hours ago, at school, Austin got the words out of his chest.

* * *

_I was walking through the school hallways, until I noticed Austin talking to a girl. And that girl was Cassidy. I hid behind a locker, eavesdropping them._

"_Cassidy, I just wanted to ask you something before you go off to class," Austin says, making Cassidy stop and turn around to face him._

"_Sure what is it?" Cassidy asks, smiling. But her smile faltered, I notice that Austin dropped his one knee to the floor, and getting out a jewellery box, it almost looked like he was proposing._

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" He asks her and he opens the box, revealing a silver heart pendant necklace, with the letters engraved 'AMM'._

"_Oh my god Austin, yes! A billion times yes!" She squeals and hugs him tight. My cheeks were now dry from my tears that had been formed by watching the scene. Cassidy then lets go and looked back at the necklace._

"_My initials are CMM, Cassidy Marie Morris, isn't the C supposed to be the A?" Cassidy asks. Austin then chuckles. Huh?_

"_It stands for Austin Monica Moon, I gave you this because it has my initials, and I would know that you are mine," I freeze, removing my eyes from the scene. I then hear a small smooch and I start to run, running as fast as I can until I can't run anymore._

* * *

And I ended up here, in my room, writing down a letter to anyone.

I finish writing my letter and I read it.

_Dear someone who is kind enough to read,_

_Well, _

_Here I am,_

_Writing a suicidal letter,_

_If you want to know why,_

_Here is my story,_

_I liked,_

_Or even loved,_

_A boy,_

_He is my best friend,_

_My partner,_

_And my crush,_

_He likes another girl though,_

_She is my other friend,_

_She is smart,_

_Creative,_

_Pretty than all of the girls including me,_

_She doesn't need a boyfriend,_

_Because all of the boys wants to be hers,_

_And I am not here just to write down _**their** _love lives,_

_I'm here to say goodbye, _

_Goodbye to Austin_

_Goodbye to Cassidy,_

_Goodbye Trish,_

_Goodbye to Dez,_

_Goodbye to the fans of Austins' music that I kinldy wrote for him,_

_Goodbye dad,_

_And hello to my mom,_

_Up in the clouds,_

_I know that some people will be happy about my death,_

_They always tell me about how I am being skinny,_

_Ugly,_

_About how nobody likes me,_

_Cares for me,_

_And it won't be hard for you guys,_

_Because I felt like you actually meant the words that you said,_

_And I don't blame you for my suicide._

_I blame myself to enter your lives,_

_Here's one last time to write down goodbye,_

_I must be stalling because I don't have anything else to write down,_

_Well,_

_Here I am,_

_Writing a suicidal letter,_

_ You read my cause of this,_

_Goodbye,_

_Love,_

_Forever and Always,_

_Ally._

I fold it into thirds, and place it inside a white envelope. I lick the envelope and seal it. I then place it neatly beside the lamp on my bedside table, and I stand up and walk to my bathroom. I open the medicine cabinet and grab a bottle full of pills. I get ready to pour some onto my hand, but heard a noise coming from downstairs. Then footsteps begin and I heard whispering.

"I remember hearing her footsteps from the school, why did she even run?" I hear a voice say, I bet it's Austin.

"I don't know, just look for her, I need my history paper," typical Trish, I'm happy to give her history paper for the final time. Note the sarcasm.

I then hear someone walking towards the door, I quickly hide behind the shower curtains. I then hear someone open the door and the person walks slowly inside.

I pour some pills onto my hand and get ready to place it inside my mouth. But I then get interrupted by someone opening the shower curtains.

"Ally?"

* * *

**Boom! Okay, it's a story now, since I got some ideas.**

**Who do you think the person is? Is it Trish? Dez? Or maybe Cassidy… Okay I think I said the answer. Maybe not...**

**This is based on my life, but I didn't nearly commit suicide! Or even the part of all the flashbacks, those were just some ideas from my head.**

**But the joking and teasing is real for me in real life, as you can tell, I am a serious person, but I have a bit of humour inside me. I can just feel it!**

**Also, Cassidy is based on my friend, and Austin is based on my crush. ALSO, the disco and texting part is real too, I just left out some texts from my crush and the way Ally texted Austin here is a bit different, I actually told my crush I liked him.**

**Okay, bye! See you on the next chapter.**

**P.S, if you read any other stories from my profile, please go to the upper authors note.**

**BYE!**


End file.
